Recent years have ushered in dramatic advancements in electronic computing devices and their capabilities, including advances in augmented reality. Augmented reality may include image-recognition devices capable of receiving instructions and inputs from recognition of captured images. The present disclosure provides for an apparatus and system for unlocking selective access for purchasing consumer products through augmented reality features. While there are systems for limited releases of consumer products, or unlocking selectively access for purchasing consumer products, these systems usually require consumers be ready at a release time, waiting in long lines, or meeting some requirement to be able to purchase the desired product. These systems encourage competition between consumers to gain access, and limits the number of consumers willing to pursue this access.
As social media continues to grow, the influence of individuals with large social media connections expands. Certain individuals have a large number of followers, and have a large influence over the activity of their followers. Endorsement of a particular brand or product by these individuals can greatly increase the popularity and demand of the brand or product. Relatedly, individuals looking to expand their recognition and increase their personal brand often seek to do so by increasing their social media presence. Aspects discussed herein relate to granting certain influential individuals images to share through their social media accounts. A first user may then use a mobile device to view the image on social media. While displayed on the first user's mobile device, a second user may user another mobile device to capture the image as displayed on the first user's mobile device. Upon recognizing the image, the second user's mobile device may unlock the second user selective access to purchase a consumer product or otherwise grant a desired output.
The current disclosure is directed towards systems and methods to overcome one or more of the deficiencies above as well as others in the art.